


Dirty Laundry

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [6]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: In which Anti has no shame, Chase is just done with the world, and Dark is a few seconds away from trying to obliterate Anti for his audacity of doing this in his presence





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Chase is just so done with the world

“Talk dirty to me,” Anti bluntly said, ignoring the disgusted and offended look coming from Dark who he had been pestering earlier, once he heard the click of Chase answering his call.

His only reply was a deep sigh his lover made. He could already see the dead inside look the youtuber sent at his phone meant for him. There was the sound of muffled shuffling clothes on Chase’s side and Anti perked up, sitting straight on the chair couch on Dark’s office.

He heard the low growl com from the other demon before he spoke, “You are doing this in my office, much less in  _ my _ presence? Really Anti? Have you no shame?”

Anti covered the speaker of his phone and threw Dark an unamused glare of his own.

“Come off yer high horse, your Highness. I know you’ve seen and heard worse than me jerking off in your office.” Anti snidely shot back, delighting in the increased disdain and the affronted look at his crass language from the suited demon’s eyes. “Yer just jealous I’m getting laid and yer not.”

Anti slumped back down at his seat, waving away the annoyingly increasing volume of ringing and cracking glass from behind him. He returned his attention to his own phone and lover.

“Was that Dark?” asked Chase when he placed the phone against his ear again.

“Naaaaah. ‘Course not.” Anti dismissed the dangerous subtext in Chase’s voice easily. “Soooo… Talk dirty?”

A deep sigh and another muffled shuffle.

“I’m not wearing any underwear.”

Despite the blank tone Chase was using, Anti couldn’t help the wide lecherous grin from nearly splitting his face in half.

“Oh really?” Anti purred, shifting in his seat.

“Because you keep stealing them and never put the laundry in the damn dryer.” Chase deadpanned.

His words brought Anti’s brain back in his head rather than his mini-him down there.

“Uh.” Was Anti’s only reply.

“Anti!” Dark snarled, finally fed up with being ignored and disrespected in his own office.

“You are with Dark!” The scandalized tone in Anti’s boyfriend’s voice told him that he was going to be in the dog house for a long  _ long  _ time.

Well, self-preservation indicates that if he doesn’t want to be gutted by Chase tonight while they were in the same house together, he has to abort the mission immediately.

“I gotta go, sunshine.” Anti did  _ not _ squeak those words out.

“Oh. Are you finally putting the laundry in the dryer?” Chase sassed back, his sarcasm practically wrapping around Anti’s throat in a tight grip.

“Bye. Love ya. See ya soon, sweetheart.” Anti put out as many sweet nicknames he could put out even though he knew that the sweet talking would never pacify Chase and then ended the call.

Dark stood in front of him, clasped behind him and wore a smug smirk on his face. Anti bared his teeth at the other demon whose smirk just widened further.

“Who’s getting laid again?” Dark taunted.

“Shut the fuck up, ye rotting house.” Anti huffed and then glitched away.

Looks like he’s going to have to  _ ask _ Jack again on what’s the most romantic gift he could give to Chase later on and hope that the man would at least let him sleep in the same bed as him tonight.  **_God_ ** … The asshole’s going to be  _ unbearable _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> Later on…  
> Anti: *giving Chase a bouquet of flowers and some chocolates* Babe pls let me sleep in the bed tonight.  
> Chase: *Perish.png*


End file.
